


Behind the Bar

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, back alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Stacy get drunk - things happen in the alley. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

There's a bar they go to often - they like spending time there, having a few drinks, sometimes getting a little more intoxicated than they should, but they always take a cab home on those nights. Tonight may be one of those nights.

House is on his fifth or sixth bourbon and Stacy's managed three or four beers - all in the last hour - they think. House is sure he could take a few more, but he's also sure Stacy would have his ass. Instead, he grabs _her_ ass and pulls her against his chest. He leans down to whisper in her ear, "Let's go outside."

There's an alley behind the bar. It's as clean as an alley can be and House presses Stacy against the wall, thrilled that she's wearing a hot little red number with a slit up the side. He hadn't even asked that she not wear pants tonight. He's thinking she read his mind. His large, calloused hand slides along her leg, beneath the skirt of her dress.

Her kisses are like fire - hot and smoldering. Passion laces every press of her lips, swipe of her tongue. His fingers find her hip and he sucks air through his teeth at the realization that she is not wearing panties beneath this hot little dress. A rumble of a growl and his fingers slip between her legs, testing her arousal.

Stacy moans and rocks her hips against his hand. Her fingers fist in his hair, holding him against her mouth. Have they done this before? Do they typically grope each other in dark alleys behind bars? She doesn't think they do. Not even when they're drunk. But they've been apart for nearly a week - stupid legal conference - and she's missed him. She knows he's missed her too. Her dress rucked up around her waist is the first indicator past the heated kisses.

Moments later, his jeans are open and he's pressing himself into her, fucking her against the wall. He breaks the kiss, breathing heavily against her cheek. Looking into her eyes as his hips work against her and he gets her off moments before he reaches climax himself. He doesn't think he'll be forgetting this alley any time soon.


End file.
